herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット Kurīmu za Rabitto?) is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is Amy Rose's best friend/sidekick. She is sometimes a supporting character. Cream has a companion, a bow-tie wearing Chao named Cheese. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao,especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Cream had a chance encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends when the evil Dr. Eggman entered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naive. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat. Cream appears in games, TV shows, and comics. Concept and Creation Like Sonic and Silver, Cream was originally supposed to be a different kind of animal: she was supposed to be a fox who looked very similar to Tails but in pigtails and the second design she appeared to be a squirrel with many tails. Her name is a pun of the foods "vanilla cream," and "cream cheese" which underlines her relationships with Cheese and Vanilla the Rabbit. Cream was specifically created by Sonic Team for Sonic Heroes to fill out the role as the Fly Type character for Team Rose. However, the team decided to already introduce Cream in Sonic Advance 2 to make her more familiar to players and make Sonic Advance 2 feel fresher in comparison to Sonic Advance. According to Sega, Cream was designed as a playable character for beginner players. As her offensive maneuver, Cream was given the Chao Attack since it would damage her image as a sweet girl if she would attack enemies herself. Appearance Cream is a small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. History Early Life The majority of Cream's past is unknown. Growing up, Cream was raised by her mother, Vanilla, and was brought up like a princess under her mother's kind, but strict discipline. This parenting is what gave Cream her polite manners, but also her childishness. At some point, she met Cheese and the two of them became inseparable friends, with Cream taking Cheese with her wherever she would go. Sonic Advance Series Sonic Advance 2 In Sonic Advance 2, Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman along with her mother when Eggman attempted to build the Eggman Empire. While Cream and Cheese were detained by the doctor, however, Sonic the Hedgehog showed up and freed them. Recognizing Sonic as the world-famous hero, Cream thanked Sonic for his help before he ran off to save his friends and stop Eggman. However, Cream wanted to save her mother from Eggman's clutches, so she and Cheese joined Sonic in his mission. Joined by Tails and Knuckles along the way, Cream and her friends seemingly defeated Eggman. Shortly after, they found Vanilla, only for Cream to have her mother kidnapped in front of her by Eggman in a new mech. Heartbroken, Cream cried at the loss of her mother, but Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and promised Cream to save Vanilla. True to his word, Sonic got Vanilla back, and Cream was happily reunited with her mother, though Sonic left before Cream could thank him. Sonic Advance 3 In Sonic Advance 3, after the Earth was split into seven regions by a massive Chaos Control induced by Dr. Eggman, Cream was taking a walk with Cheese in Cyber Track, but got lost. There, she met Sonic and their friends, and joined up with them to undo Eggman's work on the planet. While crossing the different regions, Cream and her friends successfully collected the seven Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, they also faced Dr. Eggman's newest creation, G-merl, a rebuilt version of Emerl. In the end, Cream and her friends got to the Emerald Altar where they beat the Hyper EggRobo and used the Master Emerald to restore the planet. Soon after, Cream and the others found Sonic following his battle with Ultimate G-merl and welcomed him back before following him towards new adventures. Some time after, Cream and her mother found G-merl's broken body on a beach and brought him to Tails, who repaired G-merl and restored his predecessor's friendly personality. Cream soon after befriended G-merl, who came to live with her and Vanilla. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, when Chocola had gone missing, Cream and Cheese went looking for him. They eventually met Amy and Big who revealed they were looking for Sonic and Froggy respectively. As they pondered on Amy's clue to their friends' whereabouts, Cream got it back when it nearly blew away. She was also nearly blown away herself, but was saved by Big. Regrouping, the quartet set out to find their friends, forming Team Rose. Which searching near the sea, Team Rose ran afoul with Dr. Eggman, but Cream and her team beat him and his Egg Hawk. After that, the team followed Amy's hunch about Sonic's whereabouts to Grand Metropolis, though Cream had her doubts about it. After escaping the Power Plant, Team Rose eventually found Team Sonic and fought them, hoping they could make Sonic tell them of Froggy and Chocola's whereabouts, but Team Sonic gave them the slip during the fight. Getting to Casino Park, Cream was surprised by Sonic's aversion to Amy (though she kept quiet about it) before the team decided to find Eggman and thereby Sonic. While scrolling, they were met by Eggman's robot horde which they defeated. As they got to Rail Canyon, Cream saw Cheese sensed Chocola nearby while her friends picked up on the others. When they reached Eggman's base, Eggman attack them in the Egg Albatross, but they beat him. After the fight, however, they learned the Eggman they fought was a copy and Froggy and Chocola were not there, much to Cream's sadness. Suspecting that Eggman were behind their kidnappings, Team Rose decided to find Eggman to free their friends. Continuing their journey through the jungle, Team Rose came across Team Chaotix who demanded Cheese, which made Cream suspect that they were the one who took Chocola. After having to fight Team Chaotix, Team Rose found Hang Castle which Cream found scary, but was nonetheless urged on by Amy. After they escaped from Mystic Mansion, Team Rose met Eggman and his robot horde, but they defeated it. Following that, Team Rose got to the Egg Fleet where they searched for Eggman's fleet and eventually found the Final Fortress. There, they found Eggman in his Egg Emperorand beat him. Though their opponent turned out to be another fake, it released Chocola and Froggy, and Cream was happy on behalf of Cheese. She and Big then watched laughing as Amy saw and chased after Sonic. Later, Team Rose, Sonic, Chaotix and Dark witnessed the return of Metal Sonic, the true kidnapper of Froggy and Chocola and mastermind behind the teams' adventures, who had been impersonating Eggman so he could follow them and copy their data in a plan to conquer the world himself, and saw him transform into Metal Madness. Seeing that the teams had collected all the Chaos Emeralds, the real Dr. Eggman came up with the plan of using them against Metal Sonic. Cream and her team then stayed behind to stall Metal Madness with the others while Team Sonic prepared the Chaos Emeralds. After completing their task, Team Rose watched Team Super Sonic beat Metal Overlord. Following the battle, Cream and the rest of her team said goodbye to Amy as she resumed chasing Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog In Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream wandered into Cryptic Castle with Cheese. While inside, however, she was trapped and separated from Cheese. Fortunately, she was rescued by Shadow and Amy when they came to find her, though she quickly pleaded them to find Cheese. After Shadow found Cheese, Cream thanked him for his help and was reunited with her Chao. Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Cream and Cheese were dragged by Amy into helping her with boxercise training, though Cream did not like the violence or Amy's overexertion. Eventually, Cream met Emerl, a Gizoid Sonic had found which she had heard of, when Amy came over with him. Amy explained that Emerl was hers and Sonic's practice baby for starting a family, though Cream doubted that was the case. As Amy tried to restart her training, Cream initially stayed away and told Emerl about Amy's obsession with it, but was eventually forced to participate until Amy and Emerl left to find Chaos Emeralds. A while later, Cream, Cheese and Amy watched over Emerl while Sonic and Tails checked a lead on a Chaos Emerald. While they were on their own however, Cream, Cheese and Emerl were taken hostage by Dr. Eggman and brought to the Gimme Shelter as a part of a trap for Sonic. There, they tried to escape when they were attacked by Guard Robos. Though Emerl beat them, Cream did not like the violence and taught Emerl about sadness and emotions. They were soon after attacked by E-121 Phis, but while Emerl destroyed them and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was sad for refusing to help in the fight. By having Emerl trick Eggman, Cream, Cheese and Emerl learned of an escape route from the Gimme Shelter and the key for it. Though they found the key while Emerl destroyed the Phis guarding it and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was scared by Emerl's brutality and began crying until Emerl calmed down. When they reached the escape route they found Chaos Gamma guarding it. As Chaos Gamma attacked Emerl, Emerl refused to fight back because he did not want to make Cream cry again. Though shaken, Cream was encouraged by Cheese and stood up to fight Chaos Gamma, giving them enough time to retreat from Chaos Gamma. Cream then apologized to Emerl for getting him hurt and the two reconciled and decided to prepare themselves to fight Chaos Gamma. Once Cream seemed ready, they returned to Chaos Gamma and defeated him. As Chaos Gamma lamented his defeat, Cream told him that the power he craved from Emerl should be used to protect others before Chaos Gamma relinquished his Emerald Shard which combined with their Emerald Shards to make a whole Chaos Emerald for Emerl. Eggman then arrived, but Cream and her friends caught Eggman in one of his own traps, allowing them to contact Sonic to pick them up. Some time afterwards, Cream met Emerl again who had come to fight her so he could fight Shadow. Though Cream accepted, she was still defeated. Later, Cream and Cheese came to see Emerl stop Eggman and his Final Egg Blasteronboard the Death Egg through a monitor. When Eggman was defeated, however, Eggman fired the Final Egg Blaster, destroying some stars, causing Emerl to revert to his original programming. However, Eggman could not control Emerl as expected, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at Earth. Lamenting their impending doom, Cream pleaded Sonic to stop Emerl. When Sonic's original plan to stop Emerl with the Master Emerald failed, however, he had to destroy Emerl. Once it was done, Cream wept over Emerl's death, though she was assured by Sonic that Emerl still existed in the Emerald Shards. Sonic Rush In Sonic Rush, Cream and Cheese came across Blaze the Cat while on their own. While Cream hid from Blaze in the bushes so they could get closer to talk to her, Blaze noticed her, so Cream introduced herself and asked if she wanted to be friends. Once Blaze greeted her, Cream took Blaze to her home where they met Vanilla. Over a cup of tea, Cream learned that Blaze was looking for the Sol Emeralds which had been taken by Dr. Eggman so she could save her world. Cream therefor offered out of friendship to be Blaze's guide when she refused to seek Sonic's help, which Blaze reluctantly accepted. While looking for and collecting the Sol Emeralds, Cream offered Blaze a visit to the flower garden, but was declined, when they met Knuckles. Cream introduced Blaze and Knuckles to each other (though she infuriated Knuckles by mentioning his shortcomings), but when Knuckles grew suspicious of Blaze, Cream had to leave with Blaze while leaving Knuckles buried under rocks. A while later, Cream was looking for Sonic for his help despite Blaze's protest when they met Amy. After Cream had introduced Amy and Blaze to each other (though she got Amy angry by noting her shortcomings too), she decided after Amy had left that they should follow her, sure that Amy's inner "Sonic Radar" would take them straight to Sonic. Her statement finally made Blaze smile, much to Cream's joy. Sometime later, Cream and Blaze finally found Sonic and Tails. However, Blaze still did not want their help and left, so Cream followed her despite wondering why she did not ask for their help. When Blaze then asked Cream what kind of person Sonic was, Cream simply answered that he was "like the wind." Later, after getting six Sol Emeralds back, they met Amy again, where Cream and Amy taught Blaze a little about how they were all friends now until Knuckles came to settle the score with Blaze. However, Cream helped Blaze get away by flying off with her. Cream and Blaze eventually made it to Dead Line where they got the last Sol Emerald back and finally joined forces with Sonic and Tails. As Cream was scared of hearing from her friends that both their dimensions were on the verge of vanishing due to Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's mischief, she was taken hostage by Dr. Eggman as a trap for Blaze. However, Cream was saved by Blaze at Point W and the two were happily reunited as best friends. A while afterwards, Cream came to Blaze's aid with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails when Eggman and Eggman Nega drained all her Sol Emeralds of their power to conquer both dimensions. There, Cream and her friends gave Blaze their moral support, allowing Blaze to recharge the Sol Emeralds and become Burning Blaze. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze had defeated the doctors and saved both dimensions, Cream was crying over that Blaze had left to go home to her world. However, she became much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Cream was out picking flowers with Cheesein Green Hill Zone when they were attacked by wild animals and were separated. While looking for Cheese, Cream met Sonic and her friends and asked for help looking for Cheese. Once Sonic returned with Cheese, Cream thanked him and joined them in their latest adventure where they were trying to stop a group called the Marauder after they had stolen the Chaos Emeralds. Cream and the team eventually found Eggman, who they believed were in league with the Marauders. However, the doctor claimed that he opposed the Marauders too and that he had been reformed, willing to help Cream and the others by leading them into Metropolis where the Marauders were stationed and had drawn Angel Island to with the Chaos Emeralds, which the team accepted. Along the way, they discovered the Marauders were a group of echidnas from the Nocturnus Clan, exiled to the Twilight Cage 4,000 years ago. After entering Metropolis, Cream and the team made it to Angel Island where they assisted Sonic in trying to stop the Nocturnus Clan's leader, Imperator Ix, who sought to rule the world, from stealing the Master Emerald. Despite their efforts though, Ix got away with the Master Emerald and used it to create a wormhole into Sonic’s dimension so the Nocturnus Clan could conquer it. Having survived Angel Island's fall, the team came up with the plan of going after Ix into the Twilight Cage and reclaim the Emeralds to stop Ix. Using the Blue Cyclone Tails and Eggman created for this purpose, Cream and her friends traveled into the Twilight Cage while Eggman remained behind to watch the wormhole. Inside the Twilight Cage, Cream and the team got five of the Chaos Emeralds back and forged alliances with the alien races in the Twilight Cage. When they prepared infiltrated Nocturne to find the last Emeralds, the group was able to enter this stronghold with the help from their alien allies. Once they arrived on Nocturne, the group got the last Chaos Emeralds back and Cream participated in the final battle against Ix while Knuckles got the Master Emerald back. After Sonic had defeated Ix, Ix started to close the wormhole out of the Twilight Cage, but Cream and the others got through it just in time. When they returned home however, Cream and her friends saw that much time had passed, thus allowing Eggman to rebuild his forces, which they faced upon exit from the Twilight Cage. In combat, Cream has low damage power and low armor, and her inexperience means she can only attack once per round. Her cheers are powerful, however, and her her teammates become stronger in battle. Cameo Appearances Although she was unnamed at this point, Cream is seen for the first time as a cameo in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut for the Gamecube, PC, and in the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of Sonic Adventure (If downloaded). After playing the Casinopolis level Station Square as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, E-102 Gamma, and after completing Twinkle Park as Big the Cat, and many other characters' story, Cream can be seen flying through the sky, apparently dropping the ice key that appears at that point in the game. This isn't her only cameo in the game, but it's her best-known one. Another common one is when arriving in Station Square from Mystic Ruins (as any character), she can be seen flying over the beach, and then disappearing (only known in the PlayStation 3 version currently). Cream makes an appearance in Sonic Riders and its sequel as an unlockable Flight-type character, but she does not play a role in the story mode of both games. In this game she, like Amy, Blaze and Rouge, wears a different outfit. Her default Extreme Gear is the Smile. She can be unlocked by completing the Heroes storyline in both games. Cream appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings as a playable character in the Party Mode. She's unlockable if you collect 42 Fire Souls from the Adventure Mode. Personality Cream is polite and well-mannered (due to the discipline from her mother,) she always addresses her friends (particularly Sonic) with honorifics, and dislike any form of violence. She also has the ability to change others (examples include: Emerl, Chaos Gamma, and Blaze,) bringing the good out of them. She is usually seen with her chao companion and playmate Cheese, the two are almost always seen together. She has a sisterly relationship with Amy Rose, she respects and looks up to Sonic as a hero, Cream also respects Tails' genius and Knuckles' strength and bravery. Cream has come a long way as seen in Sonic Generations where she tried to be brave like Sonic, when rescued from the Time Eater. She will stand up for what's right depite her low combat prowess (though she has learned some techniques from Sonic and friends.) Her personality is possibly a reference to rabbits being creatures of peace. In Other Media Pre-Super Genesis Wave Archie Comics Sonic X Powers and abilities Physical abilities Cream's trademark skill is her ability to achieve flight by flapping her two large ears as wings, allowing her to move freely through midair. Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. Regardless, she can still fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic as seen in Sonic Generations. Cream can also carry weights much greater than that of her own while flying, without hindering her own flying speed, as seen in Sonic Heroes, hinting a great deal of strength behind her flying. Like other characters in the series, Cream can run at super speeds and is said to be nearly as fast as Sonic. When running, she uses a unique hopping running style that makes it difficult for her opponents to track her. While not having highly professional skills in the field, Cream is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform simple, yet impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease. Combat skills Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on her friends' help in combat. However, she still possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends. If motivated or pushed though, Cream can fight exceptionally better, being able to defeat some of Eggman's stronger creations, such as the doctor's combat mechs and the weaponized Chaos Gamma. Fighting Style In battle, Cream fights by working in collaboration with Cheese, commanding the Chao to attack the opponent for her in various ways, such as ramming directly into the enemy, dealing direct and crippling blows, blocking attacks, or even stir up tornadoes to blow opponents away, while she keeps a safe distance from the opponent. When not fighting opponents herself, Cream focuses on providing support to her allies, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where her POW moves are all cheers that can empower and encourage her allies. Techniques and Moves Cream's signature technique and primary offensive maneuver is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to charge into her target. This allows her to attack from long distance almost instantly, a contrast to other characters who lacks long-range attacks. Over time, Cream has developed several variants of this technique such as the Chao Rolling Attack and Step Attack where Cream has Cheese spinning around her to shield her from damage, the Chao Ball Attack where Cream has Cheese spin into a target, and the Chao Spinning Attack where Cream has Cheese somersault into an enemy for wider attack range. Cream is able to perform the Spin Attack where she curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes, along with the various forms derived from it. Using the Spin Jump, Cream can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything she lands on, the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack allows Cream to jump and home in on an enemy to attack. Miscellaneous Skills Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. As an offspring of her good-hearted nature, Cream is able to heal herself using only the pureness of her heart. In Sonic Free Riders, Cream has demonstrated very high Extreme Gear rider skills, being able to hold her own against some of the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer during the World Grand Prix. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Cream can pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques with her Extreme Gear while in midair, moving at incredible speeds, She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Cream can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Cream has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. She has homemaking skills (such as cooking, decorating etc.) Gallery Cream the Rabbit.png Sonic-x.png Sonic advance 2 ending cream vanilla.png Sonic advance 2 ending artwork Sonic landing with Vanilla in his arms.png Sonic advance 2 ending artwork Cream happily hugs Vanilla.png Sonic advance 2 ending artwork Vanilla Cream and Tails.png Sonic advance 2 ending artwork Cream and a relieved Vanilla.png Sa3 trueend.png Sonic advance 2 ending artwork Sonic catches Vanilla.png Rush Vanilla.png Gemerl new home.png Team Rose.jpg Sonic and his friends at Sonic's Birthday Party.jpg BlazeandcreamDawnmist-3688299 386 210.jpg Trivia *Sonic Free Riders and the Sonic McDonalds commercial are the only time where Cream appears without Cheese. *Cream is the one of the most favorable characters to use in the Sonic Advance 2 & 3 boss fights, due to her long-range attacks (especially the latter game, where her partner skill allows cheese to transform into a Chao version of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, which also grants them the ability to attack like Cream as well.) *She is one the the few characters to have a parent shown. Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sidekick Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Cowards Category:Rescuers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Forgivers Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Ingenue Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Creator Category:Athletic Category:Villain's Crush Category:Big Good Category:Speedsters Category:Amazons Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Female Category:Pessimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Pet owners Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes with Faith Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Classic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Voice of Reason Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Sympathetic Category:Antagonist Heroes